1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board-to-board connector, and more particularly, to a board-to-board connector with improved terminals.
2. The Related Art
In the electronic industry, the board-to-board connector is used to make electric connection between circuits on different printed circuit board. Printed circuit boards must be joined together by connectors in a manner to effectively and reliably interconnect the circuit on one printed circuit board to the circuit of another printed circuit board, in order to establish signal communication or power connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,217, issued Mar. 2, 1999, the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a board-to-board connector for effecting an electrical connection between two circuit boards. The board-to-board connector has an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals fixed to the insulating housing and arranged at regular intervals therein.
However, when the board-to-board connector is soldered to a printed circuit board, the superfluous tin may contaminate the contact area of the terminals, further resulting a fail connection.